1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a player, and in particular relates to a video player.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic connection diagram of a television and a digital video disc (DVD) player. Television 11 comprises a composite video terminal (composite video) 111, an S-video terminal (S-video) 112, and a component video terminal (component video) 113 for receiving a high resolution video signal. DVD player 12 comprises a composite video terminal 121, S-video terminal 122, and a component video terminal 123. The component video terminals 113 and 123 use for transmitting the high resolution video signal. DVD player 12 provides a video signal to television 11 through connection lines 131˜133.
Connection line 131 is connected between composite video terminals 111 and 121. Connection line 132 is connected between S-video terminals 112 and 122. Connection line 133 is connected between component video terminals 113 and 123.
An original setting of DVD player 12 is defined in composite video terminal 121 and S-video terminal 122. When composite video terminal 111 is coupled to composite video terminal 121 through connection line 131 or when S-video terminal 112 is coupled to S-video terminal 122 through connection line 132, television 11 can receive the video signal provided from DVD player 12. Because of the original setting of DVD player 12 is defined in composite video terminal 121 and S-video terminal 122 but not component video terminal 123. So that, if a user desires to view a high resolution video, the original setting must be changed from composite video terminal 111 and S-video terminal 121 into component video terminal 123.
A conventional setting method first utilizes connection line 131 to connect composite video terminals 111 and 121 or utilizes connection line 132 to connect S-video terminals 112 and 122. Next, DVD player 12 provides a video signal to television 11 for displaying a setting image. A setting of the setting image is changed from composite video terminal 121 or S-video terminal 122 into component video terminal 123. Finally, television 11 can receive a high resolution video signal output from DVD player 12 when component video terminal 113 is coupled to component video terminal 123 through component video terminals 113.
To change the setting of the setting image, the user utilized connection lines 131 or 132 to connect DVD player 12 and television 11 and then utilizes connection line 133 to connect DVD player 12 and television 11, such that the user must have two connection lines. If the user only has connection line 133, the setting of setting image is not changed.